Canada and Prussia's whiskey lullaby
by steampunk-crow
Summary: Based off the song Whiskey Lullaby, Maddie and Gilbert are dating but Maddie is sick of Gilbert cheating on her, so she throws him out. the song tells most of the stroy but it also uses characters to fil out the stroy line. PrussiaxFem!Canada, rated T coz I'm paranoid.


**A/N: This is a one shot based off the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisly. Fem! Canada and Prussia. I don't own the song or Hetalia. Song lyrics are in italics. Human names used: Maddie: Fem!Canada Gilbert: Prussia, Antonio: Spain, Alison: Fem!America.**

_**She put him out,**_

_**like the burnin' end of a midnight ciggarette,**_

"I'm done with you Gilbert! I want you gone now!" Maddie yelled at the white hair man with tears in her violet eyes. She couldn't take it any longer, he said he loved her then cheated on her or forgot she excised. "But Maddie I love you!" Gilbert cried at her, his red eyes over flowing with tears. "That's what you say every time Gilbert! I'm sick of it!" She shoved him out the door and locked, she knew he didn't have a key, but she still got it changed the next day anyway.

_**She broke his heart,**_

_**he spent his whole life tryin' to forget,**_

**_we watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_**_,_

_**but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,**_

"Come on Gil put the bottle down. You need to move on." Antonio said trying to pull the bottle from his friends grasp, trying to stop his friend drinking himself to death. "No Just one more, I want to forget her." Gilbert slurred taking another swig from the bottle. He wanted to forget Maddie, he wanted to forget the way he'd treated her, he wanted to forget how upset he'd made her, how much she loved him. Most of all though he wanted to forget how much he loved her. He noticed that Antonio had left so he went over to his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He took a sip.

_**Until the night, **_

_**he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger,**_

_**and finally drank away her memory,**_

_**life is short, but this time it was bigger,**_

_**than the strength he had to get up off his knees,**_

_**We found him with his face down in the pillow,**_

_**with a note that said 'I'll love her till I die'**_

Antonio went to check on Gilbert the next morning, what he found was his friend face down on his bed with a bottle of whiskey next to him, clutching a note saying 'I'll love her till I die'. The funeral was arranged, the decided to bury him under the willow where he met Maddie.

_**And when we buried him beneath the willow,**_

_**the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.**_

_**The rumours flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself,**_

_**For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath,**_

_**but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind,**_

"Maddie You've been drinking again." Her sister said as she found Maddie sitting at the kitchen table trying to hide the bottle of whiskey under her jumper, "No I haven't." Maddie slurred then she turned back to the picture of Gilbert she held in her hand. He was smiling, his white hair gleaming, his red eyes looked as if they were glowing. "You shouldn't blame your self, it was his choice." Alison said sitting down next to her sister, Maddie's violet eyes over flowed with tears. "It's all my fault, I should have forgiven him! I should have let him stay!" She wailed before going up stairs to bed. She pulled a bottle of whiskey out from under her bed, it was the same as the whiskey Gilbert had last drunk.

_**Until the night,**_

_**she put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger**_

_**and finally drunk away his memory,**_

_**life is short, but this time it bigger,**_

_**than the strength she had to get up off her knees, **_

_**we found her with her face down in the pillow**_

_**clinging to his picture for dear life,**_

The next morning Alison went to check on her sister, she found her face down on her bed next to a bottle of whiskey. She was clinging to the picture of Gilbert for dear life. They buried her under the willow next to him. Hoping they would meet again.

_**We laid her next to him beneath the willow,**_

_**while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.**_

**I hope you didn't get too sad reading this. I got really sad writing it but I had too. R&R please.**


End file.
